The Milking Primeape
by Pokemance
Summary: A Primeape is capable of Love? Our male protagonist discovers, Spoilers: contains Pokephilia, a virgin and a creampie


I'm Holo, I've come to Alola on vacation, I usually my job is gym maintenance in Hoen, fixing the floor, the lights, making sure that gym leaders can fix most of the pokemon's damage to the building and so on, it sure doesn't matter here in Alola, I'm Kalos born there for my name Holo since my mother worked on the Holocaster's development while working with Lysandre, now that you know the stupid reason behind my first name I will also tell you my second name is Caster.

One day while on Poni island…

"Damn, I'm lost..." I look around, I see petilil's on the trees, miltanks playing with tauros on the bushes and a pokemon circling a tree non stop, I sit on the ground and read up on pamphlet that I was given in the pokecenter of the island, it said "...in case of getting lost avoid the bushes and trace your steps." then in a yellow background it said "… Warning: if approached by a Primeape lay on the floor, this pokemon is always mad and might kill you, however if you lay on the floor and try to be limp it will loose interest and will leave you. Results not guaranteed, have fun." after reading this I sigh, "well better hurry up and go back", I redo my steps, until I got to a tree, I go around but step on a tiny branch, a Pokemon jumps down on to me, upon realizing what pokemon it was I swallowed dry.

It was this good life of mine, it ended kinda early at the age of 21, I see glimpses of my childhood, haw… how simple were those days, I still remind being waken up by my mother's sylveon…

Primeape, grabs onto me and starts to smell me, I throw myself backwards to the floor and stare at the beautiful blue sky, then I feel Primeape smelling my privates, I noticed because it buried it's head on them, I swear my testicles almost popped open, I could hear the Primeape laugh, then I felt a warm hand going down my pants, I was terrified, " I don't want...", Primeape grabs my dick "...oh my" I conclude my thought, I start to cry as my dick started to become hard, I feel the zipper of my pants be pulled down as I stare at the sky, suddenly I feel a breeze on my dick, I couldn't resist and peeked at what was happening, even though still with no consent my mind was a little bit relieved by the realization that Primeape was female, she was masturbating while staring my dick, she then wrapped her free hand on my dick, I've decided to risk, I kick her away and run.

I trip, she laughs, as I try to stand up to run again she grabs my dick again, she then pushes me against a small tree and lets go of my dick, as I open my eyes, that I closed the moment she grabbed my dick, I see her standing above it, she then sit on my lap.

My flaccid dick was resting against her wet opening, she immobilizes my arms and starts to jerk her body forwards and back, making my dick rub on her wet opening, I got hard again but she continued the same motion, she then soaks my dick with what I assume to be her cum as she started to shake, she lets go of my arms and starts stroking my soaked dick, it starts twitching as I start to come close to my own orgasm, she then buries it on her fur, I feel something wet and tight around my dick, it wasn't low enough to be her vagina, my guess is confirmed when I feel something muscular play with my dick within that tight wet place it was in, it was to much so I came.

She chokes on my cum and starts to spit it on the floor, I run as fast as I can making sure not to trip.

Back on my cheap rental boat house, I drink some hot chocolate and go to bed but I couldn't sleep, I go to the kitchen and grab some more of the hot chocolate to drink, I notice the door was open, " I could've swear I closed it" I thought, I was right the lock was broken, I grab my tools and fix it but I still know someone has broken into my rental floating house since this lock wasn't broken before, I think.

I shake my head and go take a shower, I can't remember if the door was broken before since the rental was 100 bucks, it's safe to assume so.

I am naked, I just finished my shower but forgot my boxers so I go to my bedroom to grab ones… the lock wasn't broken before… in front of me now staring at me through the leg opening of one of my boxers is the Primeape, it has a joyful expression on it's face which is no surprise since I didn't bring my towel from the bathroom, she removes the boxers from her head, I start to back up, she latches forward and grabs my dick,"fuck" I scream, the Primeape nods, she takes my flaccid dick into her mouth, she pinches my right butt cheek, nothing I could do would make her stop so I just stay there.

My dick hardened, she looks up at me and blushes, she starts to jerk her body forward and back, making my dick go in and out of her mouth, all do not fully out, I cum in her mouth again, this time she swallows, my dick now flaccid again she pulls me into the bed.

Laying on top of the bed with my back against the wall, I look onto my dick to see Primeape blushed stroking it, I got hard again, noticing this Primeape moves up to my lap, pushes my dick forwards and sits, the base of my dick touches her clit, I grab the remote to the TV and turn it on in a random channel hoping that the sound and noise would distract her, it didn't.

She stands up pushes my dick slowly backwards and drops her weight onto it, she firmly hugged my torso, my dick now fully surrounded with wet flesh from top to bottom, she was tight, I could feel her heart beat on my dick, I looked at the TV as she slowly started to move, I was trying to cover up the not small pleasure she was giving me, it said "there are many monogamistic pokemon's in Alola, this pokemon's dedicate their lives to their chosen partner...", Primeape settles on a fixed rhythm and starts to moan, "… today we will look at one with origin from Poni island, more specifically Poni plains...", Primeape cums but keeps going as she notices I didn't cum, I react at the TV and say " I always knew miltanks and tauros were monogamists", the TV then continues "… no we aren't talking about miltank and tauros, today we are talking about Primeape, this pokemon devotes its entire life to protecting it's mate...", "well this Primeape is female so..." I say but the TV continues "… even females, the members of this species give their virginity to their life long partners...", I look down at her entrance and see her blood on my dick, "fuck" I say once more, Primeape fastens her rhythm, "…all do not known to mate with humans their impossible to get pregnant from humans or the other way around, even though usually extremely aggressive in the wild, they never harm their partner even if their life depends on it, well that's all for today tomorrow will be about the miltank and..." I turn off the TV.

I look around me to find the sheets soaked and a sweaty and exhausted Primeape, I still haven't cum, I pull out of Primeape's tight pussy and sit on the bed, "look… Primeape… I don't want to be rude but… I don't want to be with you", Primeape laughs, she pulls my shoulders down on the bed and sits on my still erected dick, making it go fully inside again, she shakes then moans, she was blushed, I stand up, she lets out a big moan and hugs my torso starting to resume her preferred rhythm on me, I slam myself against a wall barely able to not cum inside of her, she lets out a small laugh, she pushes the wall which makes us fall on the floor, I fallen on top of her, firmly pressed against her, I couldn't hold it more and start to send thick jets of sperm straight through her cervix to which my tip pressed on, every time Primeape feels me filling her she laughably moans, her pussy squeezing me, her whole vagina was milking me as I could feel my testicles get smaller and smaller, ropes of cum spat onto the floor from the bottom of her pussy, her uterus completely filled and overflowing, her belly swollen, she was still moaning but not as hard as I was, this continued for 5 more minutes.

"I could get used to this..." I say as I faint and fall on my back into the pool of cum that both me and Primeape made.

 **Pokemance: Did you like this one-shot? I hope so,** **write a review bellow and tell me what you liked more (or less).**


End file.
